The invention relates to a dashboard with a glove box cover and a switch for actuating a locking mechanism for locking and unlocking the glove compartment cover.
Mechanical actuating- and locking mechanisms are known from the practice in which a mechanical locking is usually arranged centrally on the glove compartment cover. The glove compartment can be unlocked and opened by pulling on a handle.
It has been shown that known glove compartment actuation devices have the disadvantage that the mechanical parts are especially sensitive to faulty manipulations and can be easily damaged when forced. Furthermore, such a mechanical locking must be arranged on the glove compartment itself and, depending on the position of the glove compartment, it is difficult for the driver to reach the actuation.
DE 199 06 049 A1 shows a locking apparatus of a glove compartment cover with a pushbutton. Such pushbutton switches have the disadvantage that they comprise sensitive movable mechanical parts and can not be optimally fitted into the design of a vehicle.
DE 199 22 657 discloses an apparatus for actuating an opening aid for closable parts in vehicles such as flaps, doors or the like with a manual actuator that acts when actuated on the contactor of a microswitch. The actuated microswitch actuates a drive for opening a closure of a flap or of a door. The actuator consists of an elastically yielding position of the rigidly designed body of the vehicle and the contactor of the microswitch is arranged in the yield path of this body position.
DE 100 15 887 describes an access system for a vehicle comprising at least one door, in which an identification system arranged on the vehicle reacts to an access authorization available outside of the vehicle.
DE 34 40 442 discloses a built-in pushbutton with a housing adapted to the thickness of the door leaf. The problem of the invention described in it is to create a pushbutton combined for the inside space and the outer space with a single contact. The invention described in DE 34 40 442 solves this problem in that two cup-shaped keying elements with a pressure spring between them are inserted into a cylindrical recess running vertically to the plane of the door, that an annular slot remains between the keying elements, and that an actuating element for a microswitch extends into the slot. The built-in pushbutton extends inward and outward beyond the door leaf plane. The projection of a built-in pushbutton is disadvantageous on the one hand because the pushbutton can be more readily damaged than a pushbutton that is integrated into the door leaf plane and on the other hand because the pushbutton impairs the optical appearance of the door by projecting out.